


Elemental Heartbeats

by WolfsHowl5678



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Hanging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Overdose, Read at Your Own Risk, Suicidal Main Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide Attempt, This is really dark, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, car crash, death by falling, death by fire, house fire, slit wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: A series of stories about MC committing suicide.





	1. Zen

**Author's Note:**

> Massive trigger warning, read at your own risk! This started out as vent writing that I did for myself, and evolved into something so much worse. I really liked how the writing turned out, however, and figured I may as well share.

It felt the steady thump of their feet as they walked around the apartment, half buried in its skin. It didn’t mind, they were nice and always kept the place clean. Well, the girl did, an indulgent smile on her face as she took care of her boyfriend's house before she, too, left for work. But today, something was off. Something was different. She had smiled and kissed him goodbye, promising to meet up with him for dinner after work, but there had been a damper over the place. Instead of cleaning or messing on her phone, her face was tense, pulled together tightly in pain, pacing around the apartment. Each step was a small thumb on it’s surface, and it watched her with curiosity. This was abnormal.

 

She should have left for work now. Unlike the other one, the one with white hair and red eyes, she had a normal work schedule, leaving at 8:30 to walk to work, and arriving home usually around 5:30 at night. But, instead of leaving, she kept glancing at the door nervously, as if waiting for someone to walk in. Like she was waiting to be caught. 

 

Finally, when nothing seemed to be happening, she clenched her fists, moving and dragging a chair into the center of the room. She pulled out rope, hidden in a nearby cabinet, someplace her boyfriend would never think to look. It couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, as the girl wrapped the rope around the light fixture hanging from the ceiling, giving it a few experimental pulls before deciding it could hold her weight. It watched in horror, trying desperately to move its thick skin up, up, but it couldn’t move, could only watch, as she wrapped the noose around her neck.

 

A drop of water hit it, and it flinched, although it didn’t actually move. Not yet. It occurred to it that the girl was crying, that she had been for some time, that as soon as her boyfriend had walked out the door her smile had dropped and so had her wall, and she had been crying. It wished to comfort her, to save her, but it could do nothing but watch as she slipped off the chair, the resonating crack as the rope snapped tight, her brief struggles before she faded, faded to dust.

 

It watched this all with sad eyes, rumbling quietly in morning for the girl. It stayed, a silent watcher of history, waiting for the inevitable.

 

~~

 

Her boyfriend, the one called Zen, arrive back at their home several hours later, tired, exhausted, and irritated. But mostly worried. It had watched as he had waited, nearly an hour, at the restaurant they were supposed to meet up at, fiddling with the box in his pocket but refusing to take it out and look at the ring inside. After an hour, and increasingly frantic calls and text messages, he had gone home, unlocking the door and stepping inside, calling out her name worriedly. 

 

It had tried to stop him, trip him up, anything, but it could not, and he walked unhindered into the living room, the girls dangling body the only thing greeting him. It had watched with anguish as he had collapsed, knees hitting it with a soft thud, his scream echoing around the room, around the building and to the stars. It looked on as  he grieved, its grief ages old and worn down, watching with an infinite ache as he wept.

 

~~

 

The girl's funeral was a private affair, her parents coming over to watch their daughter buried, as she asked, near the apartment she had stayed in originally, a graveyard equidistant from her old home and new. Her friends watched, sadness in all of their eyes, tears shed and unshed a defining part of every person there.

 

They lowered her coffin into it, and it wrapped its arms around her, encasing her forever in its warmth, and it promised to always keep her safe, keep her safe for the white haired boy who cried at her grave.

 

~~

 

It watched the boy turn from his path, drinking and smoking more heavily, his words tinted with a violent type of pain that never truly fades. He threw himself into his work wholeheartedly, the only reminder of the girl entombed in its skin being the small velvet box sitting on his nightstand, on the side of the bed she used to sleep on. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, and he would stare at it for hours, tears streaming down his face. 

 

It wished that it could comfort him in some way, help in anyway it could. But it could do nothing but watch, so it did, staying by his side, a silent companion through the nights.

 

~~

 

He visited her grave one day, and was surprised by the small gift it had given to him, and to her. Flowers bloomed over her grave, a large rose bush dominating it, all different colors and shades bringing light into the dark dreariness of the graveyard. He sat by the bush, laying his hand down on the grave, placing the small velvet box down, protected underneath the leaves. He talked to her, as if she was still there, as if she was still listening, as if she could still help him in his times of trouble.

 

It listened, and it wished for him to feel better, but there was nothing it could do.

 

“I think… I think I’m going to try and move on. I don’t think I’ll ever love someone again, but I-” He stopped at this part, choking down the tears that had begun to fall, preparing himself for what to say. “I think that’s what you might have wanted. So for you, my love, my angel, I will try.”

 

He sat there for a few more minutes before he stood, holding back his tears as he shoved his hands into his pockets, walking back towards the entrance.

 

He didn’t look back.

 

~~

 

“Reporter here with breaking news! Famous musical actor Zen has been recently kill in a car crash. Zen, a famous actor ever since deflecting a scandal over twenty years ago, was last seen leaving the graveyard where his girlfriend was buried almost 18 years ago. He released a statement saying he was moving on from the tragedy that had occurred nearly 19 years ago today. Zen was walking home when the car sped by his apartment, hitting and killing him instantly. Millions of fan around the globe have been shocked and horrified by this news, and ‘LightsforZen’ is currently trending on Twitter, the same tag that trended when news of his girlfriend's death was released…”


	2. Yoosung

It knew what she was planning. The water in her bathtub swirled apprehensively, steaming surface fogging up the mirror. The girl stood, looking over the water, debating with herself outloud whether or not to keep on her clothes. She had been dictating herself doing things out loud, talking to herself, muttering her plan over and over under her breath. But it heard it all. The kitten mewled pathetically outside the bathroom door, perhaps sensing her owners distress, perhaps just wanting some attention.

 

The girl slipped into the bathtub, clothes still on, water rushing forward to greet her, trying to help her in the only way it knew how. It wanted to stop her, it knew her plans as she sunk deeper into it, muttering again about whether or not she should have taken off her clothes.

 

“Doesn’t matter anyways, I’ll be dead soon enough. I suppose it would be embarrassing to find my naked dead body though.” She said to herself as she reached over the tub and grabbed one of the razors sitting there. 

 

At first, there was nothing, but then there was a drop, red swirling down into the water, twisting and dancing beautifully. It was followed by another, and another, and another, until they were all swirling, staining the water red, life dripping out little by little, until the water was cold and red, no source of heat to warm it up again. It cradled her body in its arms until her other would come and find it, and release her from its grasp. The door opened, followed by the sound of it closing, and the usual cheerful greeting of the one called Yoosung, his shadow appearing a second later under the door.

 

“What’s wrong, Lisa?” He asked he cat. The water clutched its charge harder, in the hopes that it might bring her back, bring her back to her love, and to her life. It did not. “Do you want to go into the bathroom?” It watched as the door opened, revealing the half blinded blond, watching his cat as she ran into the room. It saw the horror that dawned on his face when he saw the girl, the way he screamed her name and collapsed at her side, reaching into it and grabbing her. It was reluctant to let her go, eventually relinquishing its hold on her, slumping back down into the tub in defeat. Her blood still tainted it’s waters.

 

~~

 

It rained the day of her funeral. The water dripped down the sides of people's faces, the umbrellas, and the coffin, slipping between the cracks as if it could give her some comfort in death. It had come to watch, to make sure she was buried properly, as it did with all its charges, and perhaps it seemed that even the world was crying for this poor lost life. And perhaps they were right.

 

~~

 

If she had bled, then he had drowned. It watched him, through the tears he shed when no one was around, through the faucets and the glasses, watched as he lost himself, lost himself far into the depths where no one could ever reach him, tired eyes and bottles of liquor and beer and wine, lost in hours and hours of staring at a bright screen in the darkness, hours lost to staring at nothing, a darkness trapped in his own mind. It was with him, the night of the beach, lapping gently at his feet and swirling around his ankles. It retreated briefly, washing over him again and again, trying its best to comfort him. He was tired, and there were no more tears streaming down his face, maybe because he simply didn’t have any left. His left eye still sightless, a reminder, he said to himself, in the darkest hours of the night, a reminder of her. He stepped into it, the water pushing at him, trying to push him away, to save this one, but he pushed harder, moving into the waves and away from the shore, towards his goal.

 

“Tell V that.. Maybe I understand him a little bit better now.” He said to nothing in particular, although the water and the sky and the air all heard, all listened and mourned for him, promising in their own separate ways to fulfill his final request. It fought him, it fought him hard, every step of the way. It tried, it tried so hard to save him, to push him back.

 

It couldn’t save him either.

 

~~

 

It hadn’t been able to save him, but at least it could let him be buried next to her.

 

~~

 

“Reporter here live on the beach where the body of the now identified Yoosung Kim has washed up, hundreds of kilometers from where he lives. He was last reported missing by his friends around a week ago, and his body washed up yesterday evening a around 6 P.M., found by a young girl and her friends…”


	3. Jaehee

It flickered on the stove top, the old thing still running on gas instead of electricity. It watched the two girls, roommates, bump into each other as they moved around the kitchen, elbows brushing and hips bumping and completely comfortable around each other. They had been living together for only a few months now, but were already right at home next to each other. It envied them, their casual touches and contacted, unable to feel any of that itself without burning someone.

 

There was something… wrong about today, though. Something was off. Maybe it was the quiet of the house, maybe it was the way one of them kept glancing nervously at the fire alarm. 

 

“Hey, Jaehee?” The girl finally asked, turning to look at her other companion. The other girl glanced over her shoulder, giving  a questioning ‘hm?’.

 

“Can you go to the store today? We need new batteries for the fire alarm.” The girl said, her friend giving her a quick smile.

 

“Of course, I’ll go do that now.” Jaehee replied, leaving its line of sight. It watched as the other girl became increasingly nervous, her friend finally leaving with the closing of the door. It watched her, afraid and eager at the same time, as she began to feed it. Little bits of paper and wood chips, piled on top of it.

 

It danced under her administrations, flames climbing higher and higher, dancing and twisting. Finally, she set a cookbook far too close to its edge, and it lept, dancing along the new surface, consuming it. She smiled at it, reaching out and shoving the book. It swayed with the breeze, suddenly right under another surface, one of wood. It lept higher and higher, closing its warmth around the cabinet, bursting out and spreading. It danced all around the kitchen, curling around the girl in the center, who watched it with a smile.

 

It didn’t want to hurt her, it didn’t want to burn her, but as it fed and fed and fed, it reached out and grabbed her, screaming, feeding feeding feeding. It couldn’t stop itself as it consumed everything, leaving only shells and ash in its wake. It watched through the windows as the men arrived to destroy it, the girl called Jaehee screaming and crying, begging her friend to be okay. It felt remorse that it was unable to saved her, but it cradled her ashes and her body close, curling around them with it’s warmth, for as long as it could.

 

~~

 

They cremated the rest of the girl remains, after identifying it was her. It watched from small candles as they went up, one by one, friends and family and colleges, stepping up and placing their hand on the coffin that held her remains, quietly speaking to the casket. It watched, and it heard, holding all of their prayers and wishes close, especially the one made by Jaehee.

 

“Please… Don’t be dead.”

 

It flickered for the girl, unable to cry, but unwilling to let the words go without recognition. It couldn’t help her anymore.

 

~~

 

It watched from the small candle in the window, the candle the woman constantly left lit for her friend. It watched with sadness as the death destroyed her, ripping her apart at the seams. Her confidence was gone, replaced by the age old fear she had always struggled with. She threw herself into work, and it watched as she went days without sleep, balancing finances and running the shop, always throwing on a cheery smile for the customers. 

 

It watched, twisting along the wick of the candle, as she changed the name of the coffee shop to the name of her friend, gave her complete ownership, as if that could bring her back. It watched the late night panic attacks, the nights when she worked herself too hard and passed out. It was there the final night when she collapsed, watching and fluttering with worry as she slumped to the ground, finally defeated. Her skin was pale and sickly, and she was obviously exhausted, and now she was lying on the floor.

 

It tried to dance, tried to alert others to the problem in the home, but all they saw was a candle flame.

 

~~

 

“Last night, Jaehee Kang, the previous assistant of Jumin Han, and the sole owner of the flourishing coffee business, was found collapsed in her apartment. Her neighbor had gone to borrow some sugar from her, and upon entering the apartment, had found her collapsed on the ground. She was rushed to the hospital, and is currently stable, although it remains to be seen if she will ever wake up.”


	4. Jumin

It watched the girl, curious. She had been with her other, her love, until just a few days ago, but now she was alone in their shared apartment, and she was crying. It brushed its cool kiss across her cheek, trying to wipe away her tears. She shook it away, standing unsteadily on her feet, moving and preparing and ready for everything. It watched her, saddened and frustrated, helpless to save her. She was a meticulous planner, it’d give her that, the way she set everything up to look like an accident, leaving no room for blame on her love’s company.

 

She pressed open the window, and it flooded in and out, whispering in her ears, trying to be heard and understood. She ignored it though, moving swiftly around, preparing and checking, double checking, leaving only a small note on their shared bed. It saw her scrawl ‘I’m sorry, I love you’ in her beautiful script, folding it up and placing it under his pillow, hoping he would find it. The only flaw in her almost perfect plan. Perhaps emotions really did only get in the way.

 

She moved to the window, glancing down before she began the process. Press the rug here, paint stained hand goes there, slide it over a bit, twist, and fall. It pushed against her as she fell, ripping at her clothes and hair and eyes, trying to stop her, to slow her down, to let her know that this isn’t right it was never right but it was powerless as she fell, fell, fell, down until she hit the pavement with a horrifying crunch, blood spattered and shrill screams piercing the air. It could bare to look. It didn't want to see the fallen angel.

 

~~

 

It was with him when he heard the news, and helped lift his plane into the air, pushing at it with all its might. It was with him in his private plane, watching him as he broke down crying, watching as he refused to believe it was true, brushing against his temples in comfort, blocking out his mutterings of ‘it's just a dream this isn’t real’.

 

~~

 

Her body was cremated, her ashes scattered to the wind, and it took them, it carefully guided them and kept them in flight, dancing high above the cloud, seeing things she never would have seen when she was alive. He kept some of them, though, locked away in a glass box his maid was ordered never to touch, some of it swirling around it and protecting that too. They were trapped in a vase of simple but elegant blue swirls, tucked away in the corner but never out of sight.

 

~~

 

It watched as he grew angry, and he dealt, as he coped, breath harsh and punishments harsher, cruelty second nature, until he stopped coming to work at all, until he locked himself away with only an old shirt of hers to keep him company. It helped the scent waft up to him, hoping to offer him some form of comfort, but it only served to make him sadder. It tried to take away her scent, but that didn’t help either. It just wanted to help.

 

~~

 

It was there at the bars, as it watched him sadly become the one thing he never wanted to be, watched him the first time he ever stumbled home from some back end bar with a girl on his arm, painted red lips and devious eyes, the way he called her the wrong name but neither seemed to notice, the way she was gone before the sun was up and he was alone again. It watched as he did this, more and more often, always the wrong name coming off his lips, always a different girl.

 

After a while, sometimes they stayed, for a week or two at least, and he learned their names and a few things about them, before he slipped back into his old habit of calling them the wrong name. By the next day, he would have another girl. 

 

It watched this, saddened by this transformation, thinking that, in their own ways, they were both fallen angels. 

 

~~

 

“A-Celebrity news here with our latest scoop, Jumin Han has two new girlfriends?! Pictures were taken of him leaving the bar with not only one but two, yes you heard me right, two women on his arms! Has he turned out to be just like his father? Find out after these short messages…”


	5. Seven

It saw the way she smiled, the way she laughed at her friends joke. It was there in the darkest of nights, dancing across the planes of her face as she clutched the phone in her hand, fingers dancing across the keys as she typed out a response to her boyfriends joke, fingers causing brief shadows. It was there, watching, moonlight pooling in her room at night, when no one was online, watching her cry in the darkness. It was watching as the smile slowly began to fade from her lips, eyes dimming and losing what love and life they had, dull reflections of someone who was lost and waiting to be found. It danced across her skin that night, months after it had first noticed her dimming, it’s sibling of darkness taking over in a way that it could never quite comprehend. 

 

To say, as the driver had, that she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, would be untruthful. It, of course, had seen her, hiding away in the shadows on the edge of the road, swathed in darkness both physical and mental. It watched with fear as she lit up when she saw it, face breaking out into a hopeful expression that shouldn’t have ever graced her face for the reason it did. 

 

It curled around her, hoping that the driver would notice, but he did not, and so she smiled, waiting, until the car got to close, and it was right there flowing outwards towards her and she leaped, graceful and beautiful, light illuminating her skin and her clothes in a blind flash before she was hit.

 

Her face, in that moment, did not look like a deer in the headlights. It was a moment of bliss, the first smile it had seen from her in a long time, expression relaxed and almost joyful, painted over by a layer of sadness and ache, so beautiful bathed in the dazzling light, it’s soft caress along her face as she whispered to no one.

 

“Finally free…”

 

Afterwards, she was nowhere near as beautiful. Her blood painted the ground red, liquid life dripping off the road. Phone calls, then an ambulance, flashing lights and blaring sirens echoing along the lonely road. She was pronounced dead on sight, no hope for revival. A fallen angel, skin sickly and pale, laying across the pavement as it bathed her with it’s many colors, hoping that maybe it could bring back some color to her. It couldn’t.

 

~~

 

It was shining through his laptop when he got the call, brother close by, finally healing after all those months, returning to who he used to be. Or maybe, into someone better.

 

“Hey babe.” He answered the phone, her contact shining out on him. It wasn’t her though. And it never would be again.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but the owner of this phone has been hit by a car. You were the emergency contact information.”

 

“Is she okay?!’” He was sitting up now, it washing across his face, for once wishing that it could have substance, so that maybe it could block the painful truth from his ears.

 

“I’m sorry sir. She’s dead.”

 

He dropped the phone, hand shaking, tears already building in his eyes. He was shaking his head, muttering to himself, and it turned it’s ears away, giving him his moments of grief. It bounced off the tears, a kaleidoscope of colors, beautiful like his love when she died. It could offer no comfort but its presence. It wished that could be enough.

 

~~   
  


The day was bright when they buried her. It wanted to look after her, make sure she was always kept safe, but she was closed in the darkness, buried deep beneath the earth where it could never touch her. It hated this, the thought of entrapping her forever in the darkness that had so consumed her mind, but could do nothing but watch as she was lowered into the ground, soon covered up by the dirt. It was by all their sides as they cried, unable to offer condolences, but unable to leave. It figured it owed the girl that much.

 

~~

 

It was constantly dancing across his face, reflecting off the glasses he wore, long into the night, shining off the electronic screen as he worked and he watched, finding any evidence about what happened to her. He refused to believe that it was on purpose, what she did, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it was a simple accident either. It was glad the moon hadn’t been bright that night, that it hadn’t illuminated what had happened, the fact that it was on purpose. It didn’t think she would have wanted him to know that. Better he think it was an accident.

 

~~

 

It was there with him as he grieved, as they all did, watching him slowly put the shattered pieces of himself back together. It compared him to a beam of light, broken by a prism. Even if you put it back through the prism, it would still be missing something, the few beams that escape it and dance along the world elsewhere, lost to the world. There was something that he had lost when she died, and it was irreparable and irreplaceable. It wondered if he could live with those missing pieces.

 

~~

 

It was there, dancing along his skin, silver moonlight curling around him as he sat by her grave, for what might be the last time.

  
  


“I… I know you would want me to be happy, and to live…. But I- I’m not sure if I can, without you. I want to try, because I know that’s what you would want, so I’ll try. Everyone has been helping me, our little family all sharing the grief over our lost member, but we're trying. I-” He swallowed thickly, pulling out a single red rose, color brilliant in it’s silver light. He placed it, and it clasped it between its fingers, protecting it as much as it could. “I want to try to live happy… For the both of us. I’ll make sure I live happy for as long as I can, because you never got to.” He was standing now, tears streaming down his face. He was older now, more worn, but the grief was still fresh, a raw wound that possibly not even time could heal. 

 

“I wanted to thank you. I know it’s been almost ten years now, I’m 33 and doing fine, but I can’t forget you, and neither can anyone else. You’ll always have a place at the RFA, if you ever want it.” His voice had broken, tears streaming down his face as he bent down and placed a gentle hand on her grave stone. He blinked away his tears, the beads of water a beautiful white as they fell. “But I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, and for the rest of the RFA. You helped save us all, and for that, we will always be grateful.”

 

He pressed a small kiss to the gravestone, standing up and moving away, looking back only once, hand placed on the gate as he stood in the shadows, a million unspoken words in his eyes, a thousand wishes for a different future that went unanswered.

 

Then, he turned, and walked away.

 

~~

 

It never saw him visit the grave again, only it and the tender watching over her now. But every year, on one specific day, a small robot cat would show up, a single red rose in it’s mouth. It would leave the rose on her grave, a memento of the past. Then, it would stand up and leave. 

 

Then, one year, it never showed up.

 

~~

 

“Reporter here live with our top story today, the final remaining member of the RFA, Saeyoung Choi, also known as Seven, passed away this morning in his hospital bed, following his brother who died a mere 2 weeks ago. Saeyoung and his brother were the last remaining members of the original RFA, the only other surviving member having died last year. Saeyoung was 63 years old, and died peacefully in his sleep sometime last night. Nurses discovered him this morning, and the news has caused much sadness across the country. The current members of the RFA, who were allowed to join after as apprentices to continue the parties, have stated that while they are said that Saeyoung has passed on, they believe he is in a better place, and they will be holding a party in 11 days to celebrate the original RFA. When asked ‘why 11 days?’ they replied that “It was the way that she had done it, when she started up the parties again.”...”


	6. V

It was curled in the corner of the room, reaching out and grasping, slowly gaining ground as the sun went down, it’s light falling with it. The girl, it was unsure of her name, was sitting in the center of the room, a bottle of pills rolling back and forth in her hands. It knew those pills, had spent long hours encasing them in its skin, long forgotten in the cabinet. But she had found it. It had watched her from the corners of rooms and cracks in walls, as she had searched, sometimes movements frantic, trembling and sobbing, low keening cries echoing around an empty room. And sometimes her movements lost focus, lost purpose, and she sat, for hours and hours, standing or sitting, staring at nothing, eyes filled with a darkness that it had not created, empty and soulless and lost. This girl, whoever she was, was lost, lost among the depths of her own mind where it could not reach, the same haunted look in her eyes as it saw in travelers long forgotten among the trees or mountains or fields, hope long gone. 

 

It was stretching lazily along the ground, unfurling slowly after a long day of being pushed back, biding its time until the night overtook the day and it would be allowed free reign in this part of the world. It had no care for this girl, who it didn’t know other than in the darkness. It was unlike its siblings in this way, for it saw only darkness and pain in the night, all the worst things of the world. It had long ago given up saving any of them, simply enjoying it’s own life, for however long it would live. 

 

The girl had retrieved a glass of water now, not bothering to turn on the light. The other one, the male who normally inhabited this place with her, with the teal hair and eyes almost lost to darkness, was gone, on a trip far across the sea, but it could still peer at him, through the darkness in his shadow as he traveled, taking pictures of everything, the bright flash of light irritating it to no end. He had no idea what was about to happen.

 

It turned its attention back to the girl, who had slowly began swallowing the pills, one after the other. It moved closer upon lengthening shadows, peering up from the floor at her as she swallowed more and more, until the bottle lay empty, rolling along the floor. It had no concept of humans time, but it knew how fast the pills acted, and it knew how little time she had left. It reached up, finally enveloping her as the last of the sunlight faded, faint shadows and deep blackness alike, curling around her. She was it’s charge now, even as it felt its siblings pressing forward, wanting to save  her. It knew there was nothing to could do, so it curled around her, curled around her as she began to shake and moan in pain, until it became too much and she slumped down, breathing shallow and getting shallower by the minute.

 

Darkness had long since claimed her mind, her soul, and now as it crawled over her skin, embracing her in her final moments. She could not see it, could not feel it, breathing far to shallow and heart far to slow. It held her closer, offering her what little comfort it could. 

 

Finally it ended, light slowly spilling across the floor, her body giving its final breaths. It knew it was only her body left, her soul long since spilling out into the world, into the blessed abyss that it could not touch. It retreated silently as the light grew, it’s siblings spilling across the ground, trying to save the one they had held so dear. It was saddened for them, for the fact they would never understand that she had been long gone before they had arrived, that there was nothing they could do to save her.

 

It watched, quiet, as days passed, until finally the other one, the teal haired male that shared her home, came back. It slid across the floor, silent, as the sun fell again, and it swirled and condensed over the household, watched silently as he found her, as he cried and yelled and panicked, begging her to come back, to breath and to speak. It watched his break, watched as her decision sent him spiralling downward in the same pit she had been trapped in. It watched as days, weeks, months passed, seeing how the man never quite recovered.

 

He found his solace in pictures, although something had changed with them. It was more prevalent in his works, crawling along the walls and swirling in between the cracks of a shattered mental state. He captured and contained it in snapshots that lasted no more than a second, in ideas that seemed hidden to everyone but him. It obliged him, letting him capture his mind and heart in its movements, its existence. It let him heal enough, in his own way.

 

Her coffin was dark, and it held her quietly, surrounded her and smothered her, letting her body sit in the still silence that defined it. His body was right next to hers, only a few feet over, and it swirled around them both, giving their bodies the silence they deserved, the oppressive weight of death pressing down on the dead skin.

 

Neither lived as long as they should, neither experienced as much of life as they should, but it knew life was hardly ever fair. So, it gave them what it could, and left them be.

 

~~

 

“The country is shocked today by the dissolution of the famous RFA, a famous group known for hosting parties that revolved around charities. The news follows only two months after the alleged suicide of the group's leander, Jihyum Kim, and only a year after the death of the groups party planner. No statement has been made so far…”


End file.
